Harry Potter and the Olympains a crossover story
by percylover4ever
Summary: the wizard world and half-blood meet and they have each have to be trusted in order to save both of their world's
1. Chapter 1 Harry

Chapter 1 Harry

Harry was starting to get impatient, he stood next to his window, gazing, outside, wondering when Hedwig would get back from her hunt so he could write a letter to Sirius. Downstairs he could hear the television blazing in the living room, and Dudley's loud laugh. He heard a screech and his eyes widened, Hedwig was flying towards his window with three letters in her beak. He quickly opened the window, and watched as Hedwig flew towards her cage, dropping the three letters on the floor hopping for a long nap. He quickly took the letters from the ground opening them with shaking hands. One of them was from Ron, Harry recognized his hand writing anywhere. Harry read through it, then blinked, rereading the letter more slowly.

Dear Harry,

Dad said that there are going to be brand new Hogwarts students this year. You reckon their be in our year?

Ron.

After Harry finished reading the letter again, his brain started whirling around, taking all the new information from the letter. New students? When were they coming? Would they actually be in his year? How old would they be? He layed down on his bed thinking about it until he fell asleep. He woke to the sound of the sizzle of bacon on the stove and quickly got dressed. In the kitchen he saw Dudley eating bacon, stuffing it in his pudgy face like it was the last food he would ever eat, uncle Vernon reading the paper, but Harry knew he was watching him, waiting for him to do something, aunt Petunia putting more bacon in the pan her lips in a tight line, like Harry had mad a serious crime for coming to the kitchen. He plopped his self in a chair waiting for his aunt to give him so bacon.

"I have a very serious

I have a very serious announcement." His Uncle said while putting his newspaper down. Harry didn't even bother to look up from his bacon. Whatever news his Uncle had was usually bad.

"My sister Marge is coming to visit again." Harry looked up this time. Aunt Marge coming again? Here? Today? Harry thought that his aunt would never come back ever since he made her blow up and she flew away never to be seen from again.

" And this time i'm playing for her not to blow away." At this he looked at Harry, his piggy little eyes staring beams at him. But Harry didn't reallt care, his aunt did deserve that after she called his parents those awful names. Even to this day


	2. Chapter 2 Percy

Chapter 1 Harry

Harry was starting to get impatient, he stood next to his window, gazing, outside, wondering when Hedwig would get back from her hunt so he could write a letter to Sirius. Downstairs he could hear the television blazing in the living room, and Dudley's loud laugh. He heard a screech and his eyes widened, Hedwig was flying towards his window with three letters in her beak. He quickly opened the window, and watched as Hedwig flew towards her cage, dropping the three letters on the floor hopping for a long nap. He quickly took the letters from the ground opening them with shaking hands. One of them was from Ron, Harry recognized his hand writing anywhere. Harry read through it, then blinked, rereading the letter more slowly.

Dear Harry,

Dad said that there are going to be brand new Hogwarts students this year. You reckon their be in our year?

Ron.

After Harry finished reading the letter again, his brain started whirling around, taking all the new information from the letter. New students? When were they coming? Would they actually be in his year? How old would they be? He layed down on his bed thinking about it until he fell asleep. He woke to the sound of the sizzle of bacon on the stove and quickly got dressed. In the kitchen he saw Dudley eating bacon, stuffing it in his pudgy face like it was the last food he would ever eat, uncle Vernon reading the paper, but Harry knew he was watching him, waiting for him to do something, aunt Petunia putting more bacon in the pan her lips in a tight line, like Harry had mad a serious crime for coming to the kitchen. He plopped his self in a chair waiting for his aunt to give him so bacon.

"I have a very serious

I have a very serious announcement." His Uncle said while putting his newspaper down. Harry didn't even bother to look up from his bacon. Whatever news his Uncle had was usually bad.

"My sister Marge is coming to visit again." Harry looked up this time. Aunt Marge coming again? Here? Today? Harry thought that his aunt would never come back ever since he made her blow up and she flew away never to be seen from again.

" And this time i'm playing for her not to blow away." At this he looked at Harry, his piggy little eyes staring beams at him. But Harry didn't reallt care, his aunt did deserve that after she called his parents those awful names. Even to this day


End file.
